It is routine, as part of today's medical practice, to detect and/or measure levels of a wide variety of analytes in biological samples (e.g., fluids, tissues and the like collected from patients) during the process of diagnosing, monitoring, and/or prognosticating a patient's medical status. Such tests are routinely conducted in a variety of medical settings (e.g., doctor's office, clinic, hospital, etc.) and in the home by the host and/or a caretaker.
Diabetes mellitus, a disorder in which the pancreas cannot create sufficient insulin (Type I or insulin dependent) and/or in which insulin is not effective (Type 2 or non-insulin dependent), is one medical condition, in which the standard of care involves routine testing of bodily fluid samples (e.g., blood, interstitial fluid) in order to ascertain the patient's (e.g., host's) glucose status, often by the host or a caretaker. In the diabetic state, the patient suffers from high blood sugar, which may cause an array of physiological derangements (for example, kidney failure, skin ulcers, or bleeding into the vitreous of the eye) associated with the deterioration of small blood vessels. A hypoglycemic reaction (low blood sugar) may be induced by an inadvertent overdose of insulin, or after a normal dose of insulin or glucose-lowering agent accompanied by extraordinary exercise or insufficient food intake.
Conventionally, a diabetic person carries a self-monitoring blood glucose (SHBG) monitor, which typically requires uncomfortable finger pricking methods. Due to the lack of comfort and convenience, a diabetic will typically only measure his or her glucose levels two to four times per day. Unfortunately, these time intervals may be spread so far apart that the diabetic will often find out too late a hyperglycemic or hypoglycemic episode, thereby potentially incurring dangerous side effects associated with a hyperglycemic or hypoglycemic condition. In fact, not only is it unlikely that a diabetic will take a timely SHBG value, but the diabetic will not know if his or her blood glucose value is rising or falling based on conventional methods, and thus inhibit his or her ability to make educated insulin therapy decisions.